


love him right

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Merlin's there to settle his son after his nightmares
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	love him right

“Is he alright? You’ve been gone ages.” Eggsy dropped a kiss to Merlin’s head and peeked over his shoulder at the boy cuddled tight against his chest. They were still waiting for the adoption to go through but he was every bit their baby.

“He dreamt that we were gone again. I can’t move without him waking up and getting upset so I figured I’d stay. I don’t think Leo moving out helped.” It had been a couple of months since he moved out but Frankie’s nightmares had worsened a bit shortly after he did and hadn’t really improved since. Merlin gently brushed his fingers through Frankie’s hair as the little one snuggled into him. “Do you think he remembers everything that happened?”

“I dunno, love. If he does, he won’t forever. He’ll grow out of it soon.”

“I hope so.” Merlin kissed the top of his head before going back to stroking through his hair. “Do you love them differently when they’re your blood?”

“Different how?” Eggsy bent over the back of the chair to cuddle up to Merlin from behind.

“I don’t know. I worry that I won’t be able to love him properly. It was different with Leo because he had you and he was already pretty grown up by the time I turned up, I couldn’t have ruined him. But Frankie’s so young, everything we do matters, what if I can’t love him like he needs? What if neither of us can?”

Eggsy pressed a long, soft kiss to the side of his neck. “You love them just the same. They’re your babies either way, ain’t they?” He squeezed a little tighter and snuggled into Merlin’s shoulder. “You’re willing to sit here and hold him all night so he doesn’t have to be alone or feel sad, you’re loving him right.”

“I hope so.”

Eggsy kissed him again. “You’re really not coming to bed?”

“Let’s see.” Merlin slowly started to stand up but Frankie whimpered and clung to his shirt. He chuckled softly, sat back more comfortably and hugged him closer. “I guess not.”

Eggsy gave him one more squeeze and a kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you in the morning then. I love you.”

“Night. I love you too.”


End file.
